


Biologically Improbable

by vanishedSchism



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, I'm not tagging any relationships but if I did it would be Tucker & Doc, Implied/Reference Sexual Assualt, Mpreg, Mpreg w a transguy, Some internalized transphobia, The sexual assault is canon, Trans Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishedSchism/pseuds/vanishedSchism
Summary: Nothing has ever been easy for Tucker. Why the fuck would that change now?





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's a little bit of internalized transphobia here because... it's kind of impossible not to have that in this sort of situation. I'm nonbinary, but Tucker's reactions are very much based on what I imagine my own feelings would be in this situation.

"Pregnant?" he says, and his voice is higher than it's been in a long time. "How the fuck did I get pregnant?" 

Doc gave him a long searching look. Tucker knew that expression, even if the visor of his helmet was mostly masking it. 

“Dude, I haven’t got laid in like, forever. Besides, I’m super careful. Nothing’s less sexy than disease, Doc. That’s something I can tell you, one doctor to another. 

Doc sucked in a breath, about to comment, but Tucker beat him to the punch. 

“I’m the love doctor, Doc, an expert in all things sexy. And, as the love doctor, who knows what he’s doing always, I always wear a condom. Protection is close to godliness my man.” 

“Uh right. So let’s just assume you’re telling the truth-" 

“I am." 

“That’s what I said! If you didn’t have unprotected sex, do you have any idea what happened?” Doc paused for a really long time. Finally, he cleared his throat and continued. “I know this is uncomfortable, but have you, any time in the past couple of months uh, woken up feeling… uncomfortable?” 

Tucker stared at him flatly, which made Doc fiddle with the scanner in his hands. “I mean specifically in your, uh” Doc gestured toward Tucker’s crotch. He felt a chill ripple down his spine. 

“Yeah,” he said, mostly to get Doc to stop fucking talking while he tried to piece this together. The last thing he wanted to hear right now was a medical whatever Doc was try to explain his own biology to him. 

Without Doc’s prattling though, it was impossible not to focus on the question. Had he ever woken up sore, like sorer than usual? Yes. He remembered some really weird details from that night, how rough the dirt had been, scraping his cheek when he shifted to try and get into a semi-comfortable position to sleep. He remembered how dark the sky looked, how he’d spent the evening pointing at the stars and telling Caboose the long and innuendo filled stories of dozens of different made up constellations. He remembered that Caboose had found one they both thought looked like a building, maybe, if you were _really_ deluded, even a Church, and Caboose decided to call it ‘Best Friend.’ He remembered how his cheeks heated up when he thought of a lewd story for _that_ constellation but, with Caboose quiet for once, decided not to tell it. 

He definitely didn’t remember the alien’s carapace on his skin. He didn’t remember a great shadow over him or any pain, or, for that matter, pleasure. There was just the stars and the dirt and the ache. 

“Yes?” Doc said, lightly prompting. 

And that’s when Church showed up, muttering something about ‘all this to be or not to be bullshit, goddamn it’s like fucking high school all over again.’ 

He put his head in his hands for a moment and heaved the most _dramatic_ sigh Tucker had ever seen then he looked up at Doc. 

“So, what’s your medical opinion?" 

Tucker shifted uncomfortably. He was hoping to delay this a while. 

Doc, apparently, had no such ideas. “Your friend Tucker is pregnant,” he said cheerily, completely at odds with how gentle his voice had been a moment before. Well, Church did have a special knack for bringing the asshole out in people. 

“What?” Flat. Like Doc was playing some sort of stupid joke, rather than informing a superior (not that Church was really _superior_ anything) that one of his soldiers was… would be indisposed for nine fucking months. 

“I think I must still have stupid in my ear,” Church said. “What did you say?" 

“Y’know, Tucker’s gonna have a baby! Look, see this green light? That means pregnant!" 

“I thought it meant flesh wounds. Or infectious disease. Or completely insane. No wait, that’s what would be showing up if you pointed it at yourself. You see what you’re saying right? Tucker can’t get pregnant. For one thing, that would mean he actually had to get laid." 

Thanks for the vote of confidence Church. Tucker didn’t have the energy to protest that he had totally gotten laid recently, Sister was a fucking contortionist, it was awesome. He couldn’t tell if he was grateful for Church’s insistence that this was a problem of biology, or pissed that he kept up this fucking charade when there was so little point. As much as he hated it, Tucker was biologically female. This was possible even if it was the worst thing he could imagine. It wasn’t fair that Church got to deny that while Tucker was stuck with the sick sick reality. 

Yeah, okay, he was definitely pissed. 

That’s probably why he growled, “yeah like by a questing alien." 

That shut Church up. 

At least Sis isn't here to see this. How mortifying would that be? He's supposed to be the cool suave guy. A lover, not a... a mother. God he didn't want to be a mother. He'd rather... well being dead was too obvious, not poetic enough, certainly not for a man of his caliber. He'd rather be _red_ than a mother. God he was so fucked. Literally and figuratively and... and every other way too. Divinely? If there was a God, he definitely wasn't in their good books. 

Tucker sighed. Doc was still looking at him like he’d grown a second head… which in a way, he had. 

Okay nope. No. Never thinking about that again. 

Ugh, gross. Even _before_ transitioning, pregnancy had grossed him the fuck out. Since? Since, it feels like a fucking insult. What was more feminine than getting fucking pregnant?! 

It was bad enough having _his_ body to deal with, what was he supposed to do with another? 

And how was this going to interact with his hormones? Oh god, were his breasts gonna get bigger? Would his hair stop growing? Was estrogen just going to replace testosterone? 

“Um, Tucker?” 

It wasn’t until Doc put a hand on his shoulder that he realized he was shaking. 

Wow he really needed think about something else. Anything. Hot babes on the beach. One of those nude beaches, like you got in Italy or some shit. Or soccer stars with their shirts off. Really athletic, well sculpted dudes. Soccer was a shit sport, but damn some of those athletes… 

He had great abs. He may be a shit soldier who by all rights should have died like twenty times by now (almost as many times as Church) but at least he had great abs. Had being key. 

“Fuck, being pregnant is gonna fuck up my abs.” 

Oops. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Well at least they were off the topic of fucking Crunchbite. 

Doc and Church were looking at him, their heads tilted slightly to the side, pity _radiating_ from their suits. Fuck. He really couldn’t deal with this for nine fucking months. 

Maybe he could abort it? 

Something settled heavy in his gut and Tucker knew that no, no he couldn’t do that. It just… it wasn’t an option. Alien baby or not, he was going to have the baby. He’d just hate every fucking second of it. 

Already, he was starting to feel weird. Like he’d just eaten a three fucking course meal, and his belly was bulging just a little farther than was comfortable for his pants. Or uh, in this case, armor. 

As if responding to his thoughts, a sharp pain shot through his stomach. No, lower. 

It was on par with one of the worst cramps he’d ever had, before he went on T and totally fucked up his period for a couple of months before it finally, blessedly, stopped. 

The next stab made him drop to his knees with a groan. 

He felt sick. 

He curled up into as tiny a ball he could manage, tightening his grip on his armored knees with every stab. 

He was vaguely aware that someone knelt beside him. To his surprise, that someone was shouting orders. 

“Hot water, now!” 

A hand rubbed his shoulder, but it did nothing to stop the pain. Tucker groaned again. Was this what dying felt like? Did the alien poison him too? No no, that wouldn’t make sense, wasn’t he supposed to to… be a dad? Wasn’t that a thing? 

He wasn’t sure, everything was hazy- getting darker with every throb of his uterus. 

Church came back and Doc said something, but it was too blurry to catch. There were hands on his helmet. Church swearing as he tried to get it off. Doc’s quiet admonishment. Then another stab of pain shot through him and Tucker _finally_ passed out.


End file.
